


Try My Damnedest

by artgirl130



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e13 The Last Dragonlord, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Just a little change added to the scene where Merlin and Arthur prepare to face The Great Dragon and the things that I felt like should have been explored.May add to a longer fic later.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Try My Damnedest

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Look on the bright side Merlin, chances are you’re not gonna have to clean this again.” The blond-haired prince joked as his servant fastened the straps on his armour, missing the wince the other man gave at his words.  
“You must be careful today.” Merlin warned, letting go of the strap that he had been working on. “Do not force the battle.” He moved to the back of Arthur, focusing on the leather straps and metal plates of the armour that he knew would do nothing to protect the future king from dragon-fire.  
“Yes, Sire.” Arthur barked, a sharp laugh escaping his lips to punctuate his words, afraid of letting the other man know what was coursing through his mind. The overwhelming desire to take the dark-haired man besides him and run far away. Far from kings and knights and responsibilities and laws and dragons hellbent on terror and death. But he knew that he couldn’t, his duty to his people too great to allow himself what he really wanted, who he really wanted.

“I’m serious.” Merlin spoke, hands shaking, unable to rid his mind of images of Arthur being killed because of his promise to Kilgharrah.  
“I can hear that.” The young warlock scowled lightly at his words, fearful of what might happen if the prince didn’t start taking his life seriously. Steadying himself with a deep breath, he tried again, “Let matters take their course.”  
“Merlin, if I die. Please…” Arthur began softly.  
“What?” Merlin cut him off, afraid at what might be the man’s final request.

Arthur hesitated, afraid to continue his train of thought. True, he might not survive to see morning, but it would be incredibly selfish of him to dump his emotions at Merlin’s feet when nothing could come of it. He mentally cursed the gods for putting him in this situation, longing to tell his manservant his true feelings, knowing how cruel it would be if he died, if Merlin even accepted him.  
He turned to look at him, to look into those deep blue eyes. “The Dragonlord today. I saw you.” Merlin paled, afraid of what the prince’s next words would be, not expecting the friendly hand placed on his shoulder. “One thing I tell all my young knights, no man is worth your tears.”  
“Yeah.” Merlin looked down sadly before plastering on a fake smile and gesturing at his master. “You’re certainly not.”

They both looked away, haunted by the words that they had chosen to leave unsaid. Grasping the hilts of their swords, they turned to face each other once more, Arthur’s eyebrows raising in surprise as he took in the sight of the beautiful dark-haired man holding a sword in his shaky grip. The sight sent his heart plummeting in realisation, “What are you doing?”  
“I’m coming with you.”  
“Merlin, the chances are I’m going to die.” The prince warned, desperate to protect the man that he cared about. “Yeah, you probably would if I wasn’t there.” Merlin smirked, amused at the memories of every time that he saved his royal prat’s life.  
“Right!” Arthur scoffed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
“Do you know how many times I’ve had to save your royal backside?”  
The blond rolled his eyes at his mischievous manservant, “At least you’ve got your sense of humour back.” He took a joking swing at the other man, holding back a laugh as the metal clanged together.

Both men moved towards the door, Arthur watching Merlin, concerned. Their eyes met, blue boring into blue. “Are you really going to face this dragon with me?”  
“I’m not going to sit here and watch.” Merlin snarked, leaving Arthur dazed. “I know it’s hard for you to understand how I feel but…” Arthur felt his brow furrow, his breath caught in his throat at the prospect of Merlin reciprocating his love. “But I care a hell of a lot about that armour. I’m not gonna let you mess it up.”  
The two men let out a burst of nervous laughter that slowly dissipated, leaving them gazing at each other. Arthur punched Merlin in the arm, making his way to the door, swallowing his disappointment. “I can’t bear to lose you either.” Merlin muttered under his breath, not wanting the prince to hear him.  
Arthur stopped at the door, adjusting his gloves as he took in the raven-haired man’s words. “I can’t promise that you won’t, but I’ll try my damnedest to stay alive.” He looked back at his servant with a sad smile, knowing that his promise was empty.


End file.
